kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Sex and Romance
In Kingdom Come: Deliverance, there are several opportunities for Henry to engage in courtship, romance, and sex with various characters across the game. Some opportunities are only presented after completing specific side quests, while other experiences can be purchased by women of a particular profession. It should be noted that engaging in these activities will make you unable to earn the achievement Celibate. To earn this, you have to avoid bathmaids, dodge Stephanie and Theresa's side quests, and refuse to drink with Father Godwin. Bathhouse Many villages across the Kingdom of Bohemia have an area known as the bathhouse, where the bathmaids will provide a variety of services depending on Henry's needs. The services offered by bathhouses include paying for a wench - Henry can pay for sex from a bathhouse wench, this will restore him to full health and give him the temporary buff, Alpha Male, which will increase his charisma for a short time. See: * Baths of Ledetchko * Baths of Rattay * Baths of Sasau * Baths of Talmberg Drinking with Father Goodwin During the main quest, ''Mysterious Ways'', Henry undertakes a search for a bandit. Upon learning that the bandit had a confessional with Father Godwin, Henry can find the priest in the local tavern. After a brief conversation that leads to a dead end, Godwin will ask Henry if he wants to drink the night away. Accept his proposal. The night begins to unravel after a fist-fight with the Bailiff, and drunkenly stumbling around town. At the very end of the night, an incredibly drunk Henry will have sex with the local alehouse maid, who will also wave enthusiastically at him the next day at church. However, he later confesses that he doesn't really remember the night. Cavorting with Witches During the side quest ''Playing with the Devil'', Henry must seek out a herbalist in the forest who brewed a potion for three young women wishing to take drugs and commune with the devil. Henry can track down the women before they embark into the woods to begin their ritual. If Henry remains unseen while following them from a distance and reveals himself once they begin the ritual, they will mistake Henry for the devil. The women will offer themselves to Henry, who can play along or attempt to stop to their advances. Either way, they will inadvertently drug him, and Henry will have a debauched night of hallucinations. Whether he has sex with the women is unclear (what exactly is Henry doing when he's lockpicking farm-animals?), but that is clearly the women's intent. Lady Stephanie After completing the prologue, Henry can receive the side quest ''At Your Service, My Lady'' when he returns to Talmberg. Once you complete the quest, Lady Stephanie will reward you with a shirt from Stephanie. She asks you to put it on in front of her, which Henry can accept or decline. If he accepts the shirt, Stephanie will reveal how lonely she is and the two will make love. Later, she will tease Henry about having a "sweetheart" and ask him to come and visit her more often. Theresa Theresa, the millmaid of Rattay Mill, saved him from Runt and his gang in the prologue, and it is indicated she has a bit of a crush on Henry before the attack on Skalitz. She is available for Henry to romantically pursue in the ''Courtship'' side quest. To successfully woo Theresa, after you have recovered in ''Awakening'', walk with her by the river and flirt a bit. Return later to take her out to the tavern, where Henry will fight someone who tries to assault her. She'll tends to his wounds and he'll walk her home, after which she plants a firm kiss on him. Some time after that, Theresa invites Henry to play blind-man's bluff in the barn, and when a sudden storm starts up the two run to bring in her laundry. In the barn, she is startled by a sudden thundercrack, and Henry teasingly comforts her. They kiss, and eventually lay down in the hay together. The next morning, Henry will awaken alone in the barn. Adela During the quest The Madonna of Sasau, Henry can sleep with Adela . Category:Culture